The prior art discloses a variety of environmental monitoring instruments and methods, notably patents and Publications No. U.S. Pat. No. 6,442,639 McElhattan et al.; US2006/0125623 Appelt et al.; US2006/0252999 Devaul et al.; and, U.S. Pat. No. 7,289,944 Genovese, which are incorporated herein by this reference.
Although the prior art discloses centralized analysis of data collected from individually carried physiological and environmental condition monitors, and fixed site monitors that can issue predictive warnings, it does not reveal any method or system for providing personalized instantaneous feedback information, instructions and directive in real-time to the individuals.
For example, in areas subjected to various types and degrees of radiation, it is desirable to direct an individual who has already been subject to a certain level of radiation away from an area that would cause exposure beyond regulatory safety limits, but along a safer path toward her allowed destination. Alternately, a recommendation could be issued regarding the use of some protective gear only when and as long as the hazardous condition persists. It would also be advantageous to inform the person at risk about how long she may safely remain on the dangerous site in view of her cumulative exposure history.